1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a filter press, and in particular to a filter press provided with devices for removing filter cake or sludge from filter cloth, such as filter cloth vibrating devices, washing devices and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a filter press with vibrating devices for vibrating filter cloth for removing filter cake is well known as disclosed in Japanese Patent (Y2) 56-33,614. Also, a filter press with filter cloth washing machine is well known as disclosed in Japanese Patent (A) 54-51,069.
In these devices, filter cloth is vibrated for a certain time, or a number of times. After the vibration, the filter cloth is usually washed for a certain time.
However, these devices sometimes fail to remove a part or the whole of the filter cake because the vibration and washing are not enough to drop it if the cake is adhesive or difficult to remove. In particular, the filter cake tends to remain partially at a lower part of a seal portion of a filter plate. In addition, a conventional filter press is now provided with a device or sensor for detecting if the filter cake is removed from the filter cloth. Hence, the filter cloth wears down partly if the filter press is used without removing the cake completely from the filter cloth and the filter plates.